


Stress and Stuffed Animals

by TheDarkChocolateLord



Series: Keeptober 2020 [29]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Canon Compliant, Elwin is amazing, Gen, please get the keeper kids therapy, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkChocolateLord/pseuds/TheDarkChocolateLord
Summary: Linh stops by to visit Sophie and ends up with stuffed animals for herself and Tam. Set during the very end of Legacy.Written for Keeptober 2020 for the prompt 'Stuffed Animal'.
Relationships: Elwin & Linh Song, Sophie Foster & Linh Song
Series: Keeptober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973125
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Stress and Stuffed Animals

"Sophie?" 

"She's finally sleeping in," Elwin told Linh. "Did you want to talk to her?"

"Yeah, but I'll let her sleep. Knowing Sophie it's the first time she's done it in weeks."

"I mean, you wouldn't be wrong." Elwin checked the clock in the corner of the room; it was late morning. "She'll probably wake up soon, do you want to just hang out here for now?"

"Sure." Linh slumped down in a chair besides one of the cots. "Any news on Keefe?"

"I wish. Speaking of sleeping, have you been doing any of it?" He studied the dark circles under her eyes. They looked just as bad as Sophie's.

"Well, first I was stressed about Tam being kidnapped, then I was stressed about Tam being ordered to kill Keefe and everything going on with the dwarves, and now I'm stressed about Tam and Glimmer and Keefe and, well, everything."

"So that's a no," Elwin sighed. "Have you tried slumberberry tea, and if so, does it help?"

"Sometimes it helps. Sometimes it wears off at weird hours of the night. I usually sleep okay once I'm tired enough, but it always takes me a while to fall asleep in the first place."

"Do you have a stuffed animal?" 

"No."

This was…..well, not quite a crime, but close enough by Elwin's standards. "We're getting you one; they usually help me sleep." Elwin headed for his office. "I'll show you my hoard."

"You have a  _ hoard _ ?" Linh gasped.

"I go to toy stores every so often to buy stuffed animals in case I come across someone who needs one. It helps when I'm feeling down, and it's always good to have backup." Elwin unlocked the closet. "Pick out one for yourself, and Tam probably needs one, too."

Linh nodded, scanning the closet. "Definitely something black and really cute for him, to remind him that his power isn't as dark as it seems. Hmm…..the banshee, maybe?" She gestured to the stuffed animal on the top shelf.

"It's all yours. Want me to reach it for you?" Elwin wasn't actually taller than her, but he liked feeling tall, and he did have a folding ladder nearby for such situations; he trusted it more than he trusted his levitation and climbing the shelves was a flat-out no. Originally, he'd just kept the top shelf blank, but as he got more and more stuffed animals he'd needed to use the top shelf. Ah, the problems of being short. 

Linh kicked off the ground, levitated up, and picked up the stuffed animal.

"You never cease to surprise me."

"Thanks," Linh said, ruffling her hand through the banshee's fur as she hovered in the air. "Tam's going to love this."

"I call her Lady Loudness, but you can let Tam change the name if you want," Elwin offered.

"Oh, I'll definitely tell him that," Linh grinned. She studied the shelves, finally drifting down a foot and picking up out a dark blue dragon for herself. "I think I'll call him Sir Sparklenose."

"Good choice," Elwin grinned.

"Linh, is that you?" a voice called from the treatment center.

"Yeah. Wait until you meet my new buddies!" Linh  _ finally  _ drifted down, then headed for the door.

Elwin followed her. "You also need to eat breakfast, Sophie," he called to the blond girl wearing a tunic covered in argentavises.

"Mallowmelt is breakfast," Sophie argued, sitting up and kicking off the covers. 

"Mallowmelt is  _ not  _ breakfast. Speaking of which, I thought I hid the mallowmelt last night."

"You tried to."

Elwin rolled his eyes. "Sophie, please. Put the plate down."

"If you want to take a break for a couple hours, I'll make sure Sophie actually eats breakfast," Linh offered.

"My parents did say they were coming by with actual food," Sophie admitted. "I'll hail you if anything happens to Keefe, and I can check on his dreams."

"Sounds like an offer I can't refuse," Elwin admitted. He surveyed the girls. "Are you two going to be okay here?"

"We'll be fine," Sophie assured him.

"I mean, Keefe might end up with green hair if my brother stops by," Linh grinned. "But yeah, we'll be fine."

Elwin laughed and took out his pathfinder. "All right. I'll see you soon."

  
  



End file.
